What We Become/Issue 46
"That's pretty fucked up man" Adam says after Jeff finishes his story. "Yeah, I still wonder about the Rodriquez family. They gave me a lift on their boat down the St. Lawrence River to outer limits of Ontario. They headed to British Columbia to see if their family was alive. I was hoping maybe we could head down there so I could return the favor" Jeff replies. Adam smirks. "Well actually, me and my group here we're considering moving into a small farm house. I don't know if you realize bro, put look at the way the world is now. I don't think we could travel down there to thank strangers you're probably never going to see again". Jeff sighs. "Yeah I know". Adam picks up a few more stray cans from the shelfs and puts them in his back pack. He slings it over his shoulder and walks towards the end of the aisle. He turns to look at his brother who seems lost in thought. "Y'know, I thought it was impossible that I'd see you again. Never say never man". Adam slightly chuckles. "Yeah, I guess it was just a coincidence. Anyways, we're leaving now. I would love it if you came with us Jeff. We have a lot of catching up to do brother". Jeff nods and follows his brother. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Harold and Frank stood by the van. Both of them we're smoking a cigarette and arguing about what they could've done to kill Dwight if they had the chance. Adam sighed and rolled his eyes. He just wished to forget about it all. "Took long enough, telling your entire adventures for the past 7 1/2 months in there?" Harold asks sarcastically. "As a matter of fact yes. In a way" Jeff says. Jeff pulls out a cigarette of his own. He lights it up and takes a long smooth drag. He inhales and exhales slowly. "Since when do you smoke?" Adam questions. "Since a few months ago. Too stressed lately with everything fucking going on. Can't even find alcohol or marijuana anymore to help relieve stress" Adam crosses his arms. "Weed isn't that bad, but you shouldn't be trying to drown your sorrows in alcohol bro. You better not become an alcoholic if we ever come across some" "Ok dad" Jeff says sarcastically. Adam laughs. "Anyways, can't even find decent food anymore. All canned shit. Lorenzo's still open for business?" Jeff asks. "Heh, nope. I've decided to rid the world of the undead as my new career". "Shame dude, shame". Adam laughs again. It feels good laugh despite everything. It's feels good to feel normal again, like things might just get better. "Where are the others?" "Jack's in the van. Morgan, Lilly, and Karen are off looking around at a few other stores just across the street". Frank says. He points to a bar and a few other stores. "Alright, I'm going to the check on them. I'll be right back". Adam begins to walk toward the street. "Hey if you find anything in the bar, bring it back please!" Jeff yells. "Yeah me to!" Frank yells. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam walks across the street. Carleton Place seems dead enough, as if every zombie in the town has just decided to move on. He see's a pharmacy and walks inside. He finds Morgan and Karen in one the aisles going through medical supplies. "Ibuprofen, aspirin, cold medicine, all good stuff we need" Karen says as she puts it into her bag. "Aspirin would be good. However, we don't need the cold medicine. Trust me. If you ever get sick, try one of Adam's soups and you'll feel be better within 10 minutes. Oh man, the days before all this and Lorenzo's..." "Yeah, well what about Jack? The kid needs something to calm his cold in case he get's sick over during the cold season. Winter is coming" Karen replies. "Some nice warm soup sounds good about right now..." she says dreamily. "Girl, I can keep you warm. You just need to ask..." Morgan says as he slips his arms around her. "Hey there" Adam interrupts. Morgan and Karen move away from each other. They both blush in embarrasment. Adam laughs then scratches his head. "I see you two are getting along famously. Anyways, I just came to say that we should move on soon and I'm pretty much ready to go whenever you guys are" "Yeah, yeah sure..." Morgan replies. "Just finishing up here.." Adam rolls his eyes. "Right, anyways we're going to leave in 20 minutes" Adam walks around the store and finds Lilly observing a book section. "Find anything good in there?" he asks. "Nooo..." Lilly replies. She tosses a book behind her. "If I had known the world was ending, I would've brought better books". "I know, never been much of a book guy until the world ended. Anyways, I'm heading to the bar across the street, join me?" Adam asks. "Sure, why not. But, the bar?" Lilly asks with an eyebrow raised. "Oh yeah, Jeff and Frank both want something from there" "Oh, I see. Men and their beer, is that all they ever drink?" Lilly asks jokingly. They walk up to the bar door. Adam holds open the door for Lilly. "Such a gentleman, thank you" "No problem" Lilly stops frozen when she walks in. Adam walks in behind her and looks around her to see why she stopped. Three men with gun and bottle of liquor in each hand sit at the bar, staring at them. "Hey welcome" one the man says as he looks at them with a somewhat wicked smile. "Saw you two and your little posse crossing through here". He points to window where Jeff, Frank and Harold are visible across the street, talking to each other. "Why don't you grab a seat and have a drink?" Adam shakes his head while Lilly stands frozen in fear. The two other men eye her like a piece of meat and give her sadistic smiles. "No thanks, we'll be going now" Adam says as he pushes open the door with his hand. "I don't think so!" one of the other men shouts. "Yeah!" says the other man who raises his gun at them. "Brad! William! Please!" the first man yells to them. They lower their guns. The first man seems to be their leader. He puts his gun in his holster and takes a big swig of his drink. He burps and wipes the alcohol from his face. "Sorry 'bout these two knuckle heads, names Sean by the way" says the leader. He walks over and extends his hand to Adam. Adam reluctantly shakes it. "Name's Derrick" Adam lies. "So...what are you guys doing here?" Sean shrugs. "Just stopping by to pick up a few drinks, hanging with my boys here" he motions to Brad and William who are laughing through hushed whispers and motioning towards Lilly. "It's the end of days as we know it, just having a bit of fun before we eventually die". Adam slowly nods. He's unsure of what to say. He doesn't trust these guys and the fact that they keep motioning to Lilly is pissing him off. Lilly stands by the door awkwardly. She shakes a bit and Adam can tell she's extremely uncomfortable and scared. Lilly moves towards Adam and whispers into his ear. "These guys are bad news, can we please go now?" she practically begs. It slightly bothers Adam that she begs. "Well I really think we should be going, it was nice meeting you guys" Adam tells them and heads for the door. Sean grabs him roughly by the arm. "We're you going pal? Don't you want to get drunk and fuck around with that nice piece of ass you got here by your side? Like I said, it's the end of days man and it's time to have some fun before the inevitable happens. You know what I'm saying?" Adam rips his arm away and scowls. "No! You leave her out of this! We're leaving, goodbye" Adam heads for the door. Sean reaches for his gun and Adam see's this. Adam grabs his gun from his holster quicker and shoots Sean in the head. Brad and William jump up from their seats and grabs their guns from their holsters. "You fucking idiot, you'll fucking regret that!" Brad yells. Adam shoots William in the head, killing him. He fires at Brad and misses. Brad fires back and jumps behind the bar. Adam pushes Lilly outside the door. She trips and falls to her knees. Adam shuts the door and helps Lilly up from her fall. "Sorry about that, are you ok?" he asks. "Yeah, I'm fine" she says as she hugs him. "Let's get out here!" Morgan and Karen run over from the pharmacy. Adam see's Jeff, Harold and Frank running over from across the street. "What the fuck are the gun shots about? What's going on?" Morgan yells. A gun shot rings out from the bar startling Morgan. "Shit fuck..." "We came across some assholes inside the bar, tried to kill us..." Adam begins to explain. "WE WEREN'T THE ONLY ONES IN THE AREA, YOU ASSHOLES ARE DEAD WHEN WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU FUCKERS!" Brad yells from inside the bar. A loud engine noise is heard and Adam see's a large truck barreling down the street towards them. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Harold' *'Sean' *'Brad' *'William' 'Deaths' *'Sean' *'William' '_________________________________________________________________________' 'Click Here to Read Issue #47.' Category:Issues